


Tanabata Festival Prompt

by kassistav



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: F/M, OC, berche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassistav/pseuds/kassistav
Summary: Kayaba and Rinko get ready for Tanabata with their son ( fluff ) Bercouli and Fanatio and Berche also appear briefly
Relationships: Kayaba Akihiko | Heathcliff/Koujiro Rinko
Kudos: 1





	Tanabata Festival Prompt

It was tanabata day in Japan and 3 year old Minato was excited for this festival as usual. He was gonna wear the new green Kimono his mom bought for him and of course, see his best friend Berche. 

Berche was Fanatios and Bercoulis son. Bercouli and Fanatio were both working in the police department of Tokyo and they were good friends with his parents Rinko and Kayaba. 

“ mommy mommy! “ Minato exclaimed “ it’s almost time for the festival! “ he said running to his mom 

“ be patient Mina-chan “ Rinko turned to him and ruffled his soft brown hair “ we’ll get there eventually “ she smiled at him “ when we get there i promise i’ll let you eat anything you want! “

“ anything?! does that mean candy apples too!? “ Minato giggled 

“ absolutely! “ she held him and tickled him 

“ hahahaha that tickles mommy “

“ okay “ Rinko chuckled “ now go and find your Kimono, i’ll help you wear it! “

“ yay ! “

Kayaba was playing a holographic video game in the living room when Rinko turned to him “ that goes for you too Kayaba, go and get ready, Bercouli and Fanatio will arrive soon “

“ oh...i forgot about that “ he said and turned off his game “ i’ll go get dressed right away “ he got up and put his hand on Rinkos waist kissing his wife on the forehead

Rinko sighed “ what am i gonna do with you...” 

“ that’s my line Rinko “ 

“ i can steal it “ she laughed and put her hands around him

a few moments later Bercouli and Fanatio were at their door with little Berche. Berche wore a blue Kimono like his father and Fanatio a purple one. When they arrived at the festival Minato and Berche played festival games, won many prices, ate candy apples, wrote a wish along with their parents, and of course, watched the fireworks with their parents, who they did not see kissing when the firework show started.


End file.
